tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 188
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 189|Next Episode -->]] Date: November 25, 2011 Length: 1:26:11 Hosts: Mikel, Henry, Cooper, and Chris Special Guest(s): 'Tyler Nagata, Sterling McGarvey, and Takeshi Hiraoka '''Intro: "'The new and improved TalkRadar: Episode # 1... with a bullet" 'Closing Words: '''Mikel: Happy Thanksgiving everybody! '''Closing Song: 'Ace Combat Assault Horizon's DogFight ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7... Most giving characters in gaming 6:50-37:40 *Black Friday Deals! 45:50-1:01:00 *WWE 12 Review *QOTW Readbacks 1:01:00-1:10:11 *QOTW Answers 1:15:10-1:18:50 Notable Facts: *Begins with a joke introduction by Sterling McGarvey and Takeshi Hiraoka under the guise of a "new and improved TalkRadar." *A mention of Chris' former Girlfriend that doesn't include any tears or sadness (that we know of) *Chris mentioned if he doesn't finished Skyward Sword then that's two Zeldas unbeatened *Kratos the Chef 6:50-8:20 *Everyone make Henry a racist with a reference to mickey mouse christmas cartoon 43:00-45:50 *Chris will be posting a video of himself and Tyler (Wilde) cleaning their home. 1:21:50-1:23:10 The video *Lots of picking on Henry throughout the show *A dry podcast. *First apperance of Sterling and Takeshi Funny Stories and Quotes: *Henry's tales from New York 1:10:11- 1:15:10 Chris Antista *(On why Jade is so giving) She rescues orphans, leads a resistence movement against a fascist regimen... **Henry: She does it all with B cup breasts *Commander Shephard is into what? **Cooper: S&M? *We should change the holiday to blanketsgiving *Newsflash Canadians you're actually Eskimoes with an internet connection *I've been trying to ruin this podcast for 2 years, it is not working *Black Friday deals if you're actually going to the store and wait in line and hop over fat soccer moms… *Eat it Treebacks! *But FootBALL! *(Waiting in Line) Like a Ham and Egger! *Sears is still alive! *Every year the news goes there to film what a fucking massacre it was. Is it worth 5 dollars? **Mikel: We're here with all the dregs of humanity to see what people are willing to do to save 5 bucks. *Fuck you Elston. *I was in Target to pick up my Lonney tunes Blu-ray...um thank-you God. *Is this really a dry show. Mikel Reparaz *THE BLADES OF CHAOS HUNGER FOR STUFFING! *Imagine him like Cookie Monster just sort of slapping his hands in gravy *(On Eskimoes) You sit there in your frozen wastelands shivering *Nobody lives in Canada! *But Football? *We've got Black Friday coming up MotherFuckers! *(On the topic of dirt cheap DJ Hero and Tony Hawk Ride boards) I want them to cost a dollar and come with a vial of Bobby Kotick’s tears *It's racist to say Friday (Based on Black Friday) **Henry: Don't remind people of Ice Cube's films... Henry Gilbert *Man, Kratos is the biggest asshole that ever starred in a video game; does he ever talk to anyone that he hasn't murdered? *(On Eskimoes) And they barely slaughtered any indians during their holiday *(On Tiger Woods:The Masters 12) Is that the number women that he slept with? *The best thing about Wal-Mart is you don't have to wait outside because they are never closed **Mikel:You can avoid being trampled to death by fat ladies in stretch pants. *Jeez, get a job hippie. *It's bigger and blacker. Hollander Cooper *It's Thanksgiving this week, so we mean giving people blankets with small pox and taking their land. *Go fuck a caribou *(Scribblenauts) Essentially Google image search *(Sears Deals) What kind of Vaccuums can I get for Black Friday Chris? *(Ubisoft) they are like FOX of videogame companies, they put games out in shitty times and gets confused if it fails. **Mikel: Well it happened to 13, Beyond Good and Evil, Prince of Persia, and Splinter Cell... *(about Wawa to Henry) Wawa ia not stupid. You are Henry Sterling McGarvey *18 hit combo...Dinner's ready. QOTW: What game will you be playing during the break? *Mikel: Will think about Saints Row 3, Skyward Sword, and Skyrim but realize he has MW3 and Deus Ex. He will then get paralyzed by choice and spend his time reading articles on Cracked.com *Henry: Uncharted 3 and Assassin's Creed: Revelations, then maybe Saints Row 3 or Skyward Sword. *Chris: Skyrim, but Serious Sam 3 is here 'Link: 'TalkRadar 188 - Happy Slack Friday <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 189|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011